metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Peace Walker Incident
Miller What I wonder was , when Kaz said "now WE can leave all that crap in San Hieronymo behind"...almost like he was involved in the incident..was anyone else riddle by that statement? BigBoss1292 22:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) No, the MSF's headquarters was in San Hieronymo. :Wait, I thought it was at Baranquilla Coast? I mean, the subtitle where Snake arrives at the coast to train with his men did say that it was near the Baranquilla Coast. Or is the Baranquilla Coast part of San Hieronymo? Weedle McHairybug 22:46, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I just did some research and Baranquilla is part of Colombia. If you did'nt know Colombia is at the nothern tip of South America. MPO's map placed San Hieronymo at the basically the same location. Actually now I can see what Kaz was talking about. Its possible that the first MSF headquarters was located close to or on the the San Hieronymo peninsula BigBoss1292 23:34, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::He also mentions about "going into the mercenary business for real." I wonder if he was dissing on FOXHOUND, since they were originally a guerilla group, but went on to become a U.S. Army unit. --Bluerock 09:08, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: Article name Do the events in the game have an official name (e.g. Peace Walker Incident)? I assume "Operation Peace Walker" was used as a placeholder name, as I don't recall it ever being mentioned as that in-game. Not sure about calling it "Peace Walker Project", as that would refer more to the whole initiative/construction of the weapon. What do people think? --Bluerock 09:21, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I went ahead and moved the page for the time being to "Peace Walker Incident." Operation Peace Walker seemed a bit misleading since there was no mention of this name. It can easily be changed again when Konami gives an official name for the incident (if it's something different). --Bluerock 11:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) What the..? I've been avoiding this page because I still haven't finished Peace Walker, but guys, Weedle, BlueRock, whoever. This page is way too long. No one is going to read it. --Fantomas 11:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, Fantomas, for making it too long (although I have yet to add in some scenes), but it really is difficult to comprehend important details from unimportant details, since I view all details as being important. Weedle McHairybug 13:09, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Just think of it like this: this is just supposed to summarise the main plot points of the game, like extended bullet points without too much detail, as that is what other pages are for. That may not be too helpful, actually, but that's the idea I'm trying to convey. --Fantomas 13:24, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Explination please Ok so here is what I get about the peace walker incident motives Coldman believes that machines should rule the world and has this vision for AIs and deterrence theory Zadornov wants the soviets to win the Cold War by getting everyone to hate Americans by launching a nuke at Cuba so he gives Coldman the resources he needs to make peace walker while planning to betray him. Paz is a triple agent for the CIA, KGB and Cipher. Zadornov thinks that she is always working for KGB goals (even with Zeke). Zero wants her to get Big Boss to join their group by building up MSF over the course of the mission before granting Big Boss an ultimatum with Zeke. Kaz is asked by cipher to ensure that big boss takes the mission so that it can play out in return for mother base and allowing MSF to grow, meaning he knows who Paz and Zadornov are. Now what I don't get is: Did Cipher, via Paz, set up the deal between Coldman and Zadornov? What did Cipher ask Kaz to do? Did they plan for Zeke to be built just so it could be hijacked? and if so was he supposed to ensure both Coldman and Zadornov failed in their plans just so Paz could get to mother base and confront Big Boss? Did Cipher see Coldman as a risk, Use Paz to get the MSF to neutralise him again just so she could get to mother base? So from my view all of the Peace Walker Incident was Cipher playing Coldman and the KGB just so they could get Paz onto Mother base where the planned metal gear zeke would be where, under Kaz's knowledge, she could modify it and then, unknown to Kaz, threaten Big Boss to either become Ciphers deterent or ruin MSF